


“Do not. Tempt. Me.”

by ragingred



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, That's about it I suppose?, Tim's sick and Jason takes care of him, sick!Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingred/pseuds/ragingred
Summary: “Do not. Tempt. Me.,” Jason seethed under his breath and smiled victoriously at himself when Tim grimaced and didn’t say anything.





	“Do not. Tempt. Me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's been a while and since I wrote female!Tim also, I have decided on updating male!Tim and female!Tim separately. Since the both of them had reached over 500 views, I will try to upload the female!Tim around the same week.
> 
> I wanted to revoke the +500 hits rule but I'm still having internal conflicts with myself so I wouldn't trust me if I were you. Do not make decisions when you're hungry.
> 
> There are some cringey writings that I did with some prompts but I don't think I will change them? But I'm not sure, maybe I will but in the future. And I'm also thinking that I will probably add other prompts as well (such as the dialogue prompts) but that's still for the future me to decide.
> 
> My knowledge concerning Batman and JayTim is really limited. I'd like to call myself still very new to this fandom because the knowledge I have just came in bits and pieces from Tumblr and other fanfictions. I had read some of the comics but I'm sure it's still not enough.
> 
> If you don't like it, please don't read it or even stop reading it all together because it will be easier for the both of us that way. This fanfiction is un-beta'd and it probably has typos and grammatical errors. I apologize about that because English isn't my mother language and please be aware of OOC-ness.
> 
> I just wanted to write fluff regarding JayTim and I hope you enjoy it, even a little bit.

Tim was being difficult for some unknown reason and honestly speaking, it was kind of starting to piss Jason off.

“Tim, just–for fuck’s sake just calm down and rest, it’s not like Wayne enterprises is going to burst into flames if you take a day off or two,” Jason hissed, scowling.

“ _Jason_ ,” Tim mocked, the little shit, “I have an important meeting today and I _need_ to make an appearance because the meeting is held in the building,” he seethed back with a hoarse voice. Jason was vaguely reminded of a cat whose fur was sticking up.

Jason kept Tim pinned down onto the bed by the wrists, thankfully Jason was stronger than him. Well, it was the dizziness Tim was having that was making him easy to handle him but still. Whatever.

His baby bird needed to rest because if not, he would certainly pass out any time soon if Jason ever let him go.

“Think of how Alfie would look if you go to the meeting all flushed and sweating,” his voice was stern as Tim growled.

“To think that you’d stoop so low as to bring up Alfred into this conversation,” he bit back although Jason could see the stubbornness inside of him wavering a little.

Jason ignored him nevertheless. “Surely he would have that disapproving look on his face; the narrowed eyebrows of disappointment and the downturn lips of doom,” okay, maybe Jason was being overdramatic but it was how Alfred looked in his eyes.

Tim huffed, rolling his eyes dramatically and Jason wanted to do the same because Tim was being so _fucking difficult what the actual fuck_.

“Overly dramatic I swear,” Tim mumbled lowly under his breath, “Why and how did I end up dating you again?” his tone was playful and Jason bit back a grin from forming on his lips.

“Because you fell for my devilishly good looks and charming personality?” Jason supplied with a playful wiggle of his eyebrows and a toothy grin.

Tim proceeded to roll his eyes again, hard, Jason winced internally. “There’s that,” Jason noted how Tim didn’t deny it and made an imaginary loud cheer inside of his head.

The younger then shook his head in disbelief then paused before sighing. Jason perked up at that because Tim looked resigned. “Fine, I won’t go to the meeting today,” he said with a defeated tone without looking at Jason.

That made it two loud cheering then.

“Now you will be a good boy and eat your breakfast,” Jason then let his wrists go and made a move to get off the bed.

Tim stayed where he was for a few seconds though. He then rubbed his eyes with the heel of his wrists and sighed tiredly. See? That was why Jason wanted Tim to stay at home and rest today.

He was clearly overworking himself, the little dumbass, and he didn’t even see it himself. Well, Tim was never the one to give up even if he had a flu that could probably kill him within seconds.

Jason shook his head fondly and chuckled to himself when Tim stayed on the edge of the bed for a while, looking like he was trying to function properly just to get off the bed and walk to the living room.

Okay, even though it was just a few seconds, it felt hours to Jason and it looked like Tim wasn’t going to get up any time soon so Jason scooped him up by lifting him under his arms and wrapped his arms under Tim’s backside.

Tim didn’t mind and just clung to Jason like an octopus, with his arms and legs wrapped around him and all. Jason didn’t mind either, the excess heat Tim was emanating somehow warmed Jason up. Not in a bad way, of course.

Jason carefully put Tim down onto the sofa and smiled a little when Tim took his time in unwrapping himself around Jason’s body. It was cute, he was like a clingy koala and Jason thought he should definitely punched some extra bad guys on patrol later on to feel manly again.

Now Jason was pretty average on cooking–Dick begged to differ because Jason, as Dick said, was a ‘devilishly handsome young man who could cook his way into someone’s genitals’ and Jason still laughed whenever he heard that from Dick because seriously, _what the fuck, Dickiebird?_ –and he was positive that sick people just pretty much ate soup and crackers so he made the soup, chicken noodle, and got some crackers from the convenience store downstairs.

He put the bowl of soup on Tim’s lap and turned on the TV which pretty much just acted like a background noise as he side-eyed Tim, making sure he was eating the soup and all. He put his legs onto the coffee table and leaned back onto the sofa.

Though Tim hadn’t moved a single muscle, he was just staring at the soup blankly as if he had caught Jason poisoning it and then gave it to him, thinking that Tim didn’t see that he had poured a mysterious power into the food.

“ _For the love of Diana_ ,” Jason threw both of his hands into the air, voice booming in the quiet room and making Tim jolt out of his daydream in the process. Jason wouldn’t apologize for that.

Tim, who was now blinking blearily at Jason, just frowned slightly and tilted his head to the side. Like a damn confused puppy who didn’t understand why his master fed him dog food and not cat food.

“Fine, you know what, I’m gonna feed you too,” it was what Jason was doing anyway but he meant spoon-feed Tim. He took the bowl away from Tim’s lap a bit too harshly and making Tim jolt twice in the process and took a spoonful of the soup then blew it gently this time.

Tim hesitantly opened his mouth once Jason had put the spoonful of soup in front of his lips and swallowed, making a pleased moan from the back of his throat at how good it tasted. He didn’t notice the light pink dusting Jason’s cheeks though.

“Good?” Jason asked and when he received a nod from Tim, he continued on feeding him the soup and also the noodle until there was none left.

It took a while because Tim chewed super slowly–Jason thought he could go downstairs to buy ten more crackers with an old lady scanning his crackers at the speed of some animal that was slower than a fucking snail and go back up into their apartment by stairs and be sure Tim still hadn’t finished his chewing–and Jason waited oh so patiently because he loved this dork.

And when he complained at how slow Tim chewed, Tim glared at him with as much as aggression he could muster–which wasn’t a lot, by the way–and huffed at him.

“Why don’t you chew out the noodles then feed me it then,” it was a rhetorical question, but Jason wasn’t one to back down from sarcastic remarks.

“Do not. Tempt. Me.,” Jason seethed under his breath and smiled victoriously at himself when Tim grimaced and didn’t say anything.

Jason appreciated how he chewed a bit faster though he felt a tad bit guilty.

God, the things he did for Tim.

Jason also made him a warm honey lemon tea–which hopefully would soothe down the soreness in his throat–and watched as Tim cradled the red mug with a Robin cartoon–the bird–and ‘be my Robin’ writing with both hands as if it was his most precious treasure.

He also had another black mug with ‘I am the night’ writing and a Batman cartoon with white lines. Well, Jason _did_ get him that mug so.

A swell of pride surged through him at the thought.

Along with warmth that went from his face down to his chest but eh, what the heck.

Thankfully, Jason had been keeping an eye for Tim because if not, he would surely be drenched in hot honey lemon tea. “Whoa!” Jason saved the liquid from burning Tim’s thighs and it was enough to jerk the younger man back into reality.

Jason felt a little bit guilty for waking him up.

“Geez, go sleep on the bed, Timmers, you nearly got yourself burnt,” Jason scolded, just like a mother would–great, he was being a mother hen, usually it was Dick’s job to do it–as he put the mug down on the table.

Tim stirred slightly but he didn’t seem like he was about to go back to reality any time soon so Jason decided to carry him bride style back to the bedroom. Even if Tim didn’t drink the tea nor ate the crackers, at least he had his stomach filled.

That, Jason thought, was enough.

As Jason lied Tim down onto the bed, he noticed at the hand fisting into his shirt. Fuck. Tim was being so cute–Jason’s evil heart couldn’t possibly take this.

Okay, Jason promised to himself that he would take the bad guys twice the usual quota later on patrol.

Tim was certainly doing things to him even when he was unconscious.

Jason lied himself down beside Tim, knowing that even if he tried to pry Tim’s hand off his shirt, it would be futile, and tugged the blankets over them.

Pressing his lips onto the crown of Tim’s head, Jason’s lips curled into a small smile as he whispered ‘get well soon, Timbo’.

Tim made an aggravated sound in the back of his throat with a frown on his forehead and his lips curled downwards, it was cute. Jason knew that Tim disliked that nickname the most but he didn’t expect the man to react even if he was asleep.

Tim kept on surprising him in each and every day.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, I only own the plot and my writing style. I have had written some of them, all I need to do is just re-read them before I post them and there are possibly several mistakes I missed along the way. Feel free to point them out though.
> 
> I hope I portrayed them well, if not, feel free to tell me through the comment section. Well, honestly speaking, in case you feel or notice that something is weird or inaccurate, please do inform me. I am very nervous so please be gentle with me.
> 
> Feel free to leave critiques, bookmarks, comments, kudos, anything.
> 
> Let's meet again in another fanfiction!


End file.
